The objective of this project is to define the outcome of congenital CMV infection. Emphasis is placed on determining the role of type of maternal infection (primary vs recurrent) and gestational age as risk factors for sequelae, and defining the range of abnormalities that occur in cases who are asymptomatic in the newborn period.